One Kiss
by Cheyenne-chan
Summary: O.K., it's now combined. First part is fluffy Takari, second is strange/funny Daiyako.
1. Takari

Author's note: If you think I'm going to write General, boy am I going to burst your bubble. Even  
though it's far outside my usual range, I'm going to write Romance for a change! Instead of  
writing "A Week to Remember", my writing skills I will dismember. Amiasha! That's me! I hope  
to write tear-jerking stuff, even if it is just brain fluff! To the normal notes!  
  
Sorry, couldn't resist, even if that was terrible. And, in case someone reading this doesn't know,  
that was a spoof of Pokemon's Team Rocket's motto in the 2nd movie (slightly different from the  
original motto), done terribly. Anyhow this is romance, and I decided on Takari. It'll probably be  
very short, this is basicly a trial run too see if I should write romance or not. Please tell me. You  
can even yell "Girly, this is freaking awful!" or something similar. I don't care. If anyone likes  
romance and hasn't read "College buds" by Visions, you should. That is the best romance story I  
ever read, and what got me to realize that not all romance was boring. That story's amazing! I'm  
so sad it ended, but the ending was so great, it was worth it. So, anyway, to the Fanfic!  
  
One Kiss  
  
T.K. opened his eyes and looked around.   
  
"Hi T.K." Kari said. "I'm glad you're O.K."  
  
T.K. sat up, and remembered what had happened. A Tuskmon had attacked, Davis, Veemon,  
Yolei, Hawkmon, Cody, Armadillomon, and Gatomon were off being useful, i.e. picking berries,  
and Patamon was hit before he could Digivolve. The Tuskmon had turned toward Kari to attack,  
and T.K., without thinking had jumped in front of her.  
  
"How did you defeat Tuskmon?" T.K. asked, having blacked out before seeing a fight.  
  
"Gatomon arrived just in time. Thank you T.K., you saved my life."  
  
"Don't think twice about it. After all, Davis would've done the same thing."  
  
Kari giggled. "Yeah, but not with your finesse."  
  
"Finesse huh? I have finesse?"  
  
Kari giggled again. "Something like that."  
  
T.K. stretched. "Ow!" He said.  
  
"What is it T.K.?" Kari asked.  
  
"My wrist hurts." T.K. said, rubbing it.  
  
"Give it here." Kari said.  
  
T.K. obediently laid his hand is hers, feeling a jump of excitement in his stomach as they touched.  
Kari's eyes were beautiful, the color of amber. Kari thought likewise of T.K.'s eyes, a rich  
cerulean blue. They both sat there for a few seconds, staring into each others eyes, then both  
snapped out of it at the same time. Kari looked down at T.K.'s wrist.  
  
"Aww, it's a little swollen." She said, rubbing his wrist gently. "There's not much I can do, but..."  
Kari kissed T.K. wrist softly. "It'll heal." She said.  
  
"Thanks Kari." T.K. said, even more excited and happy. "You always know exactly what to do."  
  
Kari moved over to right beside T.K., still holding his hand. She was happier than she thought  
possible. She had a reason to hold his hand and kiss him in the same hour, and he had liked it!  
Kari slowly, hesitantly laid her head on T.K.'s shoulder. T.K. laid his head on hers. Kari sighed  
softly.   
  
"You're my best friend, T.K." She said.  
  
"You're mine too, Kari."  
  
"All we've been through together...has just strengthened our friendship." Kari said quietly.  
  
"No one can take that from us Kari." T.K. agreed.  
  
Kari turned her face toward T.K.'s to look into his eyes. They were amazing so close up, huge  
blue pools. Kari moved slightly again to get an even better look, when her lips touched his. They  
stayed that way for a few seconds then slowly parted half an inch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One kiss  
You didn't know it happened  
One kiss  
And all you wishes come true  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
T.K. stared in to Kari's amber eyes, stunned. He barely realized that he just kissed his best friend.  
Kari was amazed, her wishes were coming true.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One kiss  
You can't believe it happened  
One kiss   
And all your dreams come true!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kari had wished it, but couldn't believe it happened. T.K. had dreamed of a day like this, but had  
almost missed it. Slowly, they leaned forward again, and kissed. When they parted, Kari said, "No  
one can ever take this away from us."   
  
"No one, ever." T.K. agreed.  
  
"We'll always be together."  
  
"Nothing will ever separate us."  
  
They sealed it with a kiss.  
  
Author's note: Sappy enough? I'm done, no more torture. I promise to stay away from anything  
but hints of romance unless you reviewers say otherwise. Oh yeah, One Kiss, the song, was  
written by me, so don't steal it, 'kay? (It is a full song will verses etc., that was just the chorus.) 


	2. Daiyako

Author's note: Well, Yamato795 (I'm writing another story, so write the next parts of your's!!!  
Please!?) said I should write a sequel to One Kiss, so here it is. Thanks to everyone who  
reviewed, it was really confidence-lifting. Oh yeah, sorry about the mean comment from Yolei  
about Kari, I still love Kari, but I realized that she wasn't to nice, pretending she likes Davis. Oh  
well. Here's your sequel, Yamato795. To the Fan-fic!  
  
One Kiss part 2  
  
Davis stared in horror from behind the tree he was using to spy on T.K. and Kari. "No...this can't  
be happening..." He said in disbelief, spilling the basket of raspberries he was holding. "No way..."  
His eyes started to fill with tears. "How could this..."  
  
"Davis," Yolei said, annoyed, walking up, "Why did you drop all those stupid berries we took  
forever to-Davis! What's wrong?" Yolei asked, seeing the tears on Davis' face.  
  
Davis merely pointed.  
  
"What is-aah!" Yolei yelped. "They need a room."  
  
Davis buried his face in his hands.  
  
"Oh, Davis, I'm sorry, I didn't mean too-Davis!" Yolei said, but Davis had already left, banging  
into Cody on the way.  
  
"Dav-Yolei, what happened!?" Cody asked.  
  
Yolei pointed like Davis did.  
  
Cody just stared. "Oh my..."  
  
Veemon, Patamon, Gatomon, Armadillomon, and Hawkmon walked up.   
  
"Where's Davis?" Veemon asked.  
  
"Well, he's..." Yolei trailed off.  
  
"Yipes!"  
  
"Rroww!"  
  
Patamon and Gatomon said, staring transfixed, at Kari and T.K.  
  
"Oh Davis, he'll be so upset." Veemon said, concerned.  
  
"Stay here." Yolei said, walking the direction Davis went. She found him quickly, sitting with his  
back to a tree hugging his knees.  
  
"Davis, it's O.K., after all, it was bound to happen sometime." Yolei said without thinking.  
  
Davis shot a glare at Yolei that would make Matt cringe. Yolei stepped back.  
  
"Sorry Davis."   
  
"How could Kari have lead me on like that when she liked T.K.?" Davis asked.  
  
"She did try to tell you to step off."  
  
"But then she gave me another message. She kept confusing me the entire time."  
  
"I guess Kari's not so innocent."   
  
Davis looked at the ground.  
  
"Don't feel bad. You might have stalked her exsessivly, but you had good intentions. She obviusly  
doesn't deserve you. There are plenty of other people." Yolei said .  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course Davis, you idiot. Most normal people don't have a girlfriend or, in a girl's case, a  
boyfriend, or-I won't even get into it. But my point stands, most people your age don't have a  
girlfriend slash boyfriend. Can't say the same for the Americans, but hey."  
  
"I'll find someone who likes me?"   
  
"Sure. Someday. Someday sooner than you might think."  
  
"Thanks Yolei. You might be blunt and annoying, but you can be really nice sometimes."  
  
"You're welcome Davis. You can be pretty blunt and annoying yourself, but you are truly nice."  
  
"You did say 'Someday sooner than you might think' didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You're kind of pretty Yolei."  
  
"Thanks! You're not bad looking yourself, Davis."  
  
Davis flashed a smile at her.  
  
"Hey Yolei..."  
  
"Yeah Davis?"  
  
"What's your sign?"  
  
Authors note: Done. Sorry, no kissing this time, but I was overwhelmed at the amount of reveiws  
I got. Wow! Thanks! Please do that for this continuation too! Please!? I'll try more romance, heck  
I'll write romance anyway! Though please, more reveiws!? I'm addicted, and I'm not even  
addicted to coke like a lot of people are! Oops, another side tangent. Sorry! 


End file.
